mcbookofhalegronfandomcom-20200213-history
Orc
The Orc Orcs are descendants of the Uruks, who were the cousins of the Elves that specialized in Shamanish, Animagic, and other types of nature-related magic. They have since become more war, clan, and tribe oriented. The Orcs disagree with the Elves on many levels. Elves prefer to keep out of war, while Orcs will jump into a war for no other reason but to fight. Elves also believe that arcane magic is the best type, while Orcs believe in shamanism. You will never see an Elven shaman, just like you will never see an Orcish arcanist. The Orcs respect the Dwarves for their hardiness and reliability, but still look down upon them because they are just so much smaller than them. In the past, they have quarreled for land because they both lived in the Midrift Mountains before they were forced to leave. The Orcs also look down upon the humans because of their size, but they have at least a little bit of respect for them because they have proved to be mediocre warriors by Orc standards. The Titan Crisis The Uruks did not have much of a role in the Titan Crisis. They were the first to be hit however, and their shamans did predict that a calamity was coming. Their tree-city of Ugluk-zar was destroyed by the Earth Goddess, and the Uruks were forced to flee. This is the reason that the rest of the races had no idea what was coming, and were defeated. After the Uruks' city was destroyed, the survivors traveled north-east, led by a Uruk named Yuglar Kazitar. He did not know magic, but he was a fantastic and aggressive leader. He led the Uruks through countless dangers, other inhabitants of the supercontinent, and over the course of five years, he led them to their new home, the desert, and named it after himself: Kazitar. The Formation of the Orcish Nation Kazitar set an example for the rest of the Uruk leaders. They were to be fierce. The Uruks would not be destroyed again. From the first years of birth, a Uruk would be trained in combat. Being "kind" for the Uruks is different from being "kind" in Human society. In Uruk society, being kind meant not feeding the weaker children to the wolves, or leaving them out in the wilderness to fend for themselves. This society was based around creating a society that was perfect in the minds of the Uruks. There were standards placed on physical strength. If you did not meet these standards, you would be looked down upon, possibly have your pendsnts taken away (more on that later), and if you were lucky, challenged to a battle of redemption: A fierce battle where if the person who needed to be redeemed were to win, his honor would be returned to him. If he lost, he would die. The Uruk society transformed from the magic-based society of the Uruks to the warrior based society of the Orcs. The Uruks enforced the idea that one should only take what they need and nothing more. They even changed their name from Uruks to Orcs because it was a simpler name. The Orcish nation was officially created, having one centeral ruler that was chosen based on strength and respect. Although they were unified under one leader, they were split into different tribes. All Orcs respect their leader because their leader is chosen by them, but if their leader shows weakness, they can impeach him. They respect leaders who show strength, who execute the human who invades their territory instead of giving him a chance to explain themselves. Shamans still have a place within the Orcish society. They are rarer than they were in the days of the Uruks, but they are still prevalent. They teach the younger Orcs valuable lessons, and are an essential part of the nation. This is the way of the Orcs. A hard nation to live in, but a rewarding one. The nation is kept together because of the bonds between Orcs and Clans, and between clans and their leader. Customs, Habits, and Culture Orcs prefer to use big and hefty pieces of armor. Armor is viewed differently within Orcish society. In human, dwarven, and elven society, one would buy generic armor from the nearest blacksmith. For Orcs, armor are artifacts. It is passed down through generations. Whenever Orcs fight other orcs, they take the armor from the fallen. One might have a helmet from their father, a breastplate from a traitor, and boots from an Orc they killed in a tournament. Their are strict rules concerning this however. When an Orc dies in battle, he is to be cremated with his armor. You may not take armor from an Orc killed in battle unless he is related to you. During war, they are known to make large war machines such as catapults, trebuchets, and ballistas. They are not natural mechanics. They are just people who can do the best with what they have. Give them the correct tools and they will make a very affective catapult. They are trained to use many weapons when they are young, but are extremely ineffectve with knives. They prefer the biggest axe/sword/hammer they can find. They have used bows in the past, and if they can manage not to break the bow when pulling the arrow back, they can be very effective with them. Orcs, although tied together by bonds of friendship and brotherhood, are naturally self-dependant. Orc mothers will usually hunt for their young until they are about 10 years old (7 years old for a human), at which time they begin to hunt for themselves, usually killing prey with their bare hands. In addition to being self-dependant on a per-Orc basis, they are also self-dependant on a national basis as well, prefering to do as little trade with other races as possible. If they want wood, they would rather conquer a forest than trade for it. One would think that Orcs would harbor a huge hatred for Necromancers and the Earth Goddess, but they thank them, because they believe that in the grand scheme of things, they have been improved by the terrible experiences that occured in the past. This is the most known example of "orc logic", another human term for logic that just doesn't make sense. Appearance Orcs can have skin tones that range from brown to green, most lying in the dark green range. They usually reach heights of 7 feet tall, and are very large and muscular. They have protruding, canine-like teeth, and hair color ranging from grey to black. They usually wear little clothing, sometimes wearing tunics or just loincloths, partially because clothing does not play a large part in their survival, and partially because their skin is around three times as thick as human skin so it is it's own barrier.